Sesshoumaru's Truth
by Ztatsylime
Summary: during a fight between the InuTaisho brothers, we find out a truth about Sesshoumaru. A secert he buried long ago that reviels much of his hatred for his father and the sword Tenseiga.


_A peaceful summer day is interrupted by yells and the sound of metal clashing together. Two white hair men are fighting in a meadow. They fight with the vengeance of the gods going so fast that their compatriots are unable to keep up. The fight rages and a truth is unveiled….a story no one remembers….tears of a life long ago and the rage that a son felt for a father and a brother that never knew._

"Damn you Sesshoumaru!!! I will defeat you once and for all!"

"You stupid half-breed, you are not worthy to fight me OR wield our fathers sword. You are a disgrace."

"I'll show you a disgrace!"

InuYasha attacks again and again but gains no ground. His fighting is futile but he presses on. He fights Lord Sesshoumaru to no avail but a driving force keeps his feet moving, his arms welding his sword.

"You Bastard!!!"

He brandishes the Wind Scar but Lord Sesshoumaru dodges and throws Tokijin at InuYasha pinning him to the ground.

"Ahhhhhh! You son of a—"

InuYasha is cut off by the pressure of Lord Sesshoumaru's boot on his throat. He removes Tokijin and prepares to strike InuYasha's head when a sacred arrow hits the sword out of his hand. He turns to face that strange girl who, with tears in her eyes, says:

"Stop it both of you!!! You're brothers."

"Being brothers to this filth means nothing to me, why do you defend him? He is not worthy of such loyalty, even from a human."

"Me being human has nothing to do with it, I love him!"

At that moment InuYasha dislodges himself and tries to strike Lord Sesshoumaru from behind but he dodges again and jumps to where his sword lays. There he remains – some chord has snapped in him, he feels an old anger bubble and boil within him, some memory he has forgotten, or was it one that he had buried in time?

_The same as Father, running off with a human and betraying his family….betraying me._

InuYasha; "Yeah, like he'd know anything about love, you're just a cold hearted bastard that didn't get his way."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!"

Silence. Everyone is shocked to hear his words and the fire that burns of hatred in his eyes but not for InuYasha, for something else. Wasn't he just drunk for power?

He was looking down now. His knuckles white grasping his sword. He breathed heavily as he listened to InuYasha's next words fighting to keep his Demon at bay.

"What do you mean? You just wanted Father's swords so you could 'rule the world' you don't care about anybody or anything else!"

"You're wrong! You don't know who I am."

"Yes I do! You're Mr. Got-a-stick-up-my-butt who'd rather kill everything around him!! Even his own brother!"

He stood, his eyes red with a fury unknown to any mortal in their own lifetime. They burned with hatred and pain. An old memory now vividly fresh in his mind. He hated them; he hated his stupid brother and worthless Father.

"I loved once! I had a Mate and she died giving birth to our pup and Father with all his great damn power would not save her……or my son. But then he saved you and your god damned mother. He did for himself what he would not do for me!"

"What….."

"Damn you to Hell, damn you all to Hell!!!!!"

With a blood-curdling howl he raised Tokijin and slammed its blade into the ground. Then the earth literally shattered. The ground crumbled as a shockwave of pain forced its way through the forest. InuYasha and Kirara were able to keep everyone from being buried alive. Once the dust-choked air cleared and the earth was once again calm, they saw the most heartbreaking sight, even if it was the person they thought had no heart, someone who they thought didn't love anything.

Sesshoumaru. He was on his knees, hands grasping the soil and his head bowed. He was wrought with body-shuddering sobs for a life he could have had. The family he had. The father who did not help him.

He cried. His tears falling as rain unto the broken ground as his heart wrenched in pain and broke again for infinite time in 2,000 years.

"I loved once."

The wind blows and all is at peace. The sun shines down on a depressed creature and all that is heard in this paradise is:

"_I loved once……"_


End file.
